Holiday troubles
by Hulkamania still rules
Summary: CHAPTER 7 uploaded!. There are holidays in school.So the Powerpuff girls explore Dreary forest and if they play in that forst,they are playing with their lives.CHAPTER 8 coming soon.
1. Default Chapter

Story: Holiday trouble.  
  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Blossom" yelled the professer from downstairs.  
  
"Ok professer" replied Blossom.  
  
"Wow man,sure am tired of our last fight" said Buttercup.  
  
"Girs" yelled the profeser again from downstairs.  
  
"Coming" replied the girls.  
  
"Hurry,you will be late for school" said the professer.  
  
"We are ready professer" said Bubbles.  
  
"Wow, we sure are tired from our last fight" Buttercup told the professer.  
  
"Well if you are tired"  
  
"Not feeling well too" said Bubbles intertupting the professer.  
  
"As i was saying that if you are tired and are not feeling well you can stay home"  
said the professer.  
  
"Anyway it is the last day of school and then their are holidays" Blossom told the profeser.  
  
"And if it is the last day,then you can stay home" the professer told the girls.  
  
"Thank you" the girls said to the professer.  
  
"You are welcome" the professer replied.  
  
"So what do you want to do in the holidays, i mean where do you want to go" the professer asked  
the girls.  
  
"Whereever you take us" the girls replied.  
  
"How about going to the dreary forest?" the professer asked.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Buttercup asked the professer.  
  
"It is a forest full of monsters" the professer told the girls.  
  
"Really?" asked Blossom.  
  
"Well,yes" said the professer.  
  
"But i wouldn't really take you there" said the professer.  
  
"Why not" asked Buttercup.  
  
"Well,it is full of monsters" said the professer.  
  
"And anybody could get hurt" said the professer.  
  
"Can we go there" asked Blossom.  
  
"No" replied the professer.  
  
"Please,please" the girls begged.  
  
"No,i said no"replied the professer angrily.  
  
"I have got a plan" said Blossom in bed.  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO" the professer screamed as he woke up next morning.  
  
"As he went to the dreary forest,another scream escaped his mouth as he saw 3 dead bodies and they were of the Powerpuff girls.  
  
CHAPTER 2 coming soon.  
shohairbest22@yahoo.co.uk 


	2. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
"NNNOOOOOOOOOO" the professer screamed,looking at the dead bodies of the girls.  
  
"I shouldn't have told them about the forest" said the professer.  
  
"Huh" said Buttercup.  
  
"Girls, the professer said.  
  
"What?,huh" the girls said as they saw the professer crying.  
  
"Professer" they said.  
  
"Huh,girls" said the professer happily.  
  
"Yes,but what are you doing here" asked Bubbles.  
  
  
"I came here looking for you" the professer told the girls.  
  
"Sorry" said the girls.  
  
"I think i told you about the forest but i acctualy didn't tell you to come here" said the professer.  
  
"Sorry" the girls apologized.  
  
"Thats ok,now lets go home" said the professer.  
  
"Girls,girls" the professer called the girls the next morning.  
  
  
"As the professer went into the kitchen.  
  
He saw Octi on table and it had some blood on it.  
  
"GIRLS" the professer screamed sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wait for the next chapter. 


	3. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
"No" he said sadly again.  
  
As his hand touched on Octi.  
  
"What,wait a second this is no blood it is ketchup" said the professetr happily.  
"But still where are the girls" he thought to himself.  
  
"Girls" he said as he climbed out of his car infront of the school.  
  
"Yes,professer" replied the girls.  
  
"Girls,what is this?! i have been looking all over for you,at least you should have told me that you were coming to school" said the professer.  
  
"No,we just came to see if school was closed or not' said Buttercup thinking qucikly.  
  
"Ok,don't just go of wandering away next time" said the professer.  
  
"So on that evening as the proefsser finished his phone call after a long time he had some news for the girls.  
  
"Girls" the professer called from downstairs.  
  
"Yes" replied Bubbles.  
  
"Girls, i have to tell you something" said the professer.  
  
"What"? asked Blossom.  
  
"I have to go to a meeting" said the professer.  
  
"WEll,why are you telling us? asked Buttercup.  
  
"I am telling you because i have to go outside the country" told the professer.  
  
"Well,can't we go with you"? asked the girls.  
  
"Well,this what i have been trying to tell you" said the professer.  
  
"What? asked the girls.  
  
"That you can't go with me" said the professer.  
  
"So what will we do without you" asked Bubbles.  
  
"Well, i think you will have to stay with the mayor" the professer told the girls.  
  
"Ok" said the girls.  
  
In the evening when the professer had left.  
  
"Now is our chance to explore Dreary forest" said Blossom.  
  
As the girls entered the forest a scream escaped their throat.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 coming soon. 


	4. CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"'kkkkkkkhaaaaaaa", a monster roared at them.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH" they screamed again.  
  
"Run" commanded Blossom.  
  
The girls hid behind a large tree.  
  
"What are you doing here" someone asked the girls.  
  
"What?!,who are you? asked Bubbles stunned.  
  
"Let me ask you the same question,who are you? asked the man.  
  
"We are the powerpuff girls" Buttercup replied.  
  
"What are you doing here"? asked Blossom.  
  
"Well, I live here" told the man.  
  
"What?, you live here in Dreary forest" asked Buttercup.  
  
"Well, yes i have been living here all my life" the man told the girls.  
  
"What are you doing here? asked the man.  
  
"U_HM" the girls had nothing to say.  
  
  
"Why are you here?" the man asked the girls.  
  
"We lost our ball" said Blossom thinking quickly.  
  
  
"Let me tell you one thing, whoever comes to Dreary forest never comes out alive" the man told the girls.  
  
"W_What do you mean?" asked the girls.  
  
  
"That whoever comes to this forest never survives" the man said.  
  
"Where did he go"? asked Bubbles.  
  
He had disappered.  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"Bubbles suddenly screamed.  
  
  
  
  
Chaptwr 5 coming soon. 


	5. CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
  
He had disappeared.  
  
"Where did he go?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"I don't know" replied Blossom.  
  
"Well, if we can't find him we will just go home" said Bubbles.  
  
"Wait a second, where are we at the moment?" asked Blossom.  
  
"Lets see" replied Buttercup.  
  
"Ok" said Bubbles.  
  
"Ok, Blossom are you ready to see what is behind those bushes?" asked Bubbles.  
  
"Blossom?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"Now where did she go?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"I don't know, she was just standing here a minute ago" replied Bubbles.  
  
"Well, where did she go then?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"I don't know!" said Bubbles angrily.  
  
"Well, then we should look for her and don't be so cheeky" said Buttercup.  
  
"Shut up!" said Bubbles angrily.  
  
"You shut up!" said Buttercup.  
  
"Ok, be quiet we also have to look for Blossom and we also need to know where we are" said Bubbles.  
  
"Now where should we start looking?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"From there behind that tree" said Bubbles.  
  
"Ok" replied Buttercup.  
  
"Nothing here" said Bubbles.  
  
"Look over there behind that tall tree" said Buttercup.  
  
"Yes, it is moving" said Bubbles.  
  
"Lets look behind it and find out what is causing that noise" said Buttercup.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6 coming soon. 


	6. CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You go and check what is behind that tree" said Buttercup.  
  
"Don't treat me as your sevrant" snapped Bubbles.  
  
"I'm not" snapped Buttercup.  
  
"Well, then why are you telling me to go and see what is behind that tree?" asked Bubbles.  
  
"Ok, i will go and see what is behind that tree" said Buttercup.  
  
AS Buttercup went to look behind that tree, shhe pushed the bushes away so that she could see what was behind the tree.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a screamed escaped from Buttercup's mouth.  
  
"What is the problem?" asked Bubbles.  
  
"Have a look for yourself" said Buttercup.  
  
"Ok" said Bubbles bravely.  
  
AS Bubbles went bravely to check was behind that tree.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" a screamed escaped Bubbles mouth too.  
  
"Now who is the brave one" asked Buttercup.  
  
"WEll, you couldn't check also" said Bubbles.  
  
"But, I went close to looking at it" said Buttercup.  
  
"You didn't" snapped Bubbles.  
  
"I did" snapped Buttercup back.  
  
"I will get you" said Bubbles jumpingon Buttercup.  
  
"Me too" said Buttercup.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" the girls screamed as they leapt at each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 coming soon. 


	7. CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is your problem?" asked Bubbles.  
  
"NO, if you think you are brave why don't you check what is behind the tree?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"Ok" said Bubbles giving up.  
  
"KKKHHHHHHGAAAAAAAA" a monster roared at them.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH" they both screamed.  
  
  
"Run" cried Bubbles.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" the girls screamed as they ran in different directions.  
  
"When they had finaaly lost the monster.  
  
"Bubbles, were you scared?" asked Buttercup.  
  
Bubbles?"! why are you not answering?" asked Buttercup.  
  
  
"Where are you?!" asked Buttercup .  
  
"First we lost Blossom, now I lost Bubbles, but I will still try to look for them" said Buttercup.  
  
"Bubbles" called Buttercup.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" she suddenly heard a scream.  
  
"Who is here?" she asked.  
  
"As she pulled the bushes away she saw Blossom!".  
  
"Blossom" she called happily.  
  
"Buttercup, I finally found you" said Blossom happily.  
  
"Where is Blossom?" asked Blossom.  
  
"Well, after we lost you me and Bubbles were talking and a moster attacked us and then now i found you" told Buttercup.  
  
"So now when you havde found me , you lost Bubbles" Blossom said.  
  
"I didn't loose her" said Buttercup.  
  
"Ok, then lets find her" ordered Blossom.  
  
And a big red monster attacked them.  
  
  
  
  
Wait for the next chapter. 


End file.
